Mimikyu
Mimikyu (Japanese: ミミッキュ Mimikkyu), also known as the Disguise Pokémon, is a dual-type Ghost/Fairy Pokémon and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Mimikyu is lonely and shy, never having any real friends. Despite this, Mimikyu can be determined to do something if he really cares about it (which is rare). Because of Mimikyu's loneliness, he takes the forms of highly popular icons like Pikachu and FoxMask so he can be loved by others. History Debut: FoxMask's Ascent In Toronto, Canada, the winds howled and a blizzard brewed. The jaeger known as Sunshine Hyena was fighting a giant snowman named Frosty. The advantage was given to Frosty, and soon enough Sunshine Hyena had retreated. Suddenly, a large sickle slashed across Frosty's back. Turning, Frosty realized that the new challenger was none other then...FOXMASK?! FoxMask blasted Frosty back with a wave of dark energy. The evil snowman sent a swarm of missiles from his top hat at FoxMask, only for them to all be prematurely detonated by shadow bullets. Jumping over the explosives sent at him by Frosty's grenade launcher arms, FoxMask sliced deep into the snowman monster with his Odachi. The only thing that seemed to work was the blast of fire sent from Frosty's coal-made mouth, which FoxMask jumped back from in a sudden panic. Meanwhile, the kaiju known as Varan flew into Toronto, which was peculiar as he rarely left his home of Monster Island. As he scrounged around, he found and instantly ate what he had been looking for: a large, colorful, and partially-frozen from the blizzard fruit. However, just as he was about to leave, Varan noticed Frosty and FoxMask fighting. Knowing that something was not right, that something was wrong with his apparent friend, Varan snarled ferociously at the creature who at least looked like FoxMask. Flying at FoxMask and kicking him with both feet, the apparent shadowblood responded uncharacteristically and slashed Varan with his shadowy sickle. A large gash appeared in Varan's side, but still he got up. Meanwhile, Frosty had managed to sneak up behind FoxMask, aiming both grenade launchers at the back of his head. Varan screeched and sent a sonic ray at FoxMask, distracting him long enough for Frosty to fire. A cloud of smoke engulfed the faux FoxMask from the explosion, obscuring him. Suddenly, a flash of dark light was all there was to warn Varan of the fake's return. Using his Odachi, FoxMask sliced Frosty cleanly in half, killing the evil snowman abomination then and there. At this point, "FoxMask" revealed himself, with numerous tears in his "armor". Two scribbly dots took the place of his eyes as a crudely drawn-on smile appeared on his mouth. Letting out a cry vaguely similar to FoxMask's, the new creature prepared to combat Varan once more. The veil had been opened, and Mimikyu had been revealed. Shadowy claws grew out of Mimikyu's hands as he lunged at Varan, dodging the sonic beam sent at him. Slashing an M on Varan's chest to make him scream, Mimikyu got another tear in his armor as he was hit by a sonic beam. However, the M gash on Varan's chest opened and burst with shadow energy, causing him insurmountable pain. Varan screamed as his blood boiled with shadow energy. Filled with adrenaline and fury, the smaller kaiju glided into Mimikyu and fired a sonic beam at close range. As a hole appeared in his mask, Mimikyu sounded out another cry that began to sound less like FoxMask. Pulling out his Odachi and sickle, Mimikyu slashed across Varan's chest with each weapon at once, causing the kaiju to scream in pain. As blood poured from his back, Varan rammed into Mimikyu. The faux shadowblood headbutted him in retaliation, only to be headbutted back just as hard. Mimikyu then headbutted Varan hard enough to put a crack in the former's mask and break the latter's skin. Varan then fired a sonic ray in response while still in locked heads with Mimikyu, making more cracks in the mask and causing him to scream in fury. Mimikyu plunged his Odachi and sickle into Varan. As the smaller kaiju tried to kick him with two legs, Mimikyu grabbed Varan and slammed him into the ground hard. Varan was bleeding profusely, but he wouldn't give up; he blasted Mimikyu quickly with a triage of sonic beams. Screaming with fury as his armor gained more holes, Mimikyu lunged and slashed Varan repeatedly with his dual Odachi and sickle. As Varan stumbled back, a blur of energy zoomed past Mimikyu. This kaiju was a good friend of FoxMask, and he would not let a villain like Mimikyu impersonate him. This kaiju happened to be the reborn Earth Defender, Neo Zardoris. As Mimikyu began to get doubts, Neo Zardoris came at him with surprising speed as Varan fell down, out of the battle. The M on his chest began to twinge with shadow energy once again, only to dissipate as Mimikyu's confidence faded. Neo Zardoris slashed at Mimikyu's stomach, but he wasn't done just yet; the fake shadowblood did a backflip over it, slashing at the defender of Earth with his own claws. Neo Zardoris blocked the slashes with his forearm blades, slamming his elbow towards Mimikyu's face. Ducking just in time, the Disguise monster slashed at Neo Zardoris with his Odachi and sickle in a whirlwind of slices. Opening his palm, Neo Zardoris sent a teal beam of energy at the fake FoxMask's legs. However, Mimikyu blasted the ground beneath him with dark energy, sending himself flying over the beam. In mid-air, Mimikyu sent eye lasers at Neo Zardoris. The friend of FoxMask blocked them with his fore-arm blade, launching his own slash energy wave at the dark impersonation with the other one. Mimikyu blocked the wave with his own conjured from his Odachi, only to be damaged hardest not by attacks, but by words. Barely ducking over Neo Zardoris' sudden dropkick, Mimikyu tried to pelt the earth defender with shadow bullets, only for him to casually backhand him. As Mimikyu rapidly lost his confidence with each second, Neo Zardoris sent a ball of energy at him that multiplied before each slammed into him. Mimikyu barely had time to react, making his own illusions that took the energy spheres for him. Neo Zardoris slammed into Mimikyu from behind, or tried to: Mimikyu barely was able to dodge, pushed on by adrenaline. Sending a beam of shadow energy at Neo Zardoris, the earth defender blocked it by making an X form with his arms. As his fist glowed with neon energy, Neo Zardoris punched Mimikyu, who barely blocked it with his Odachi. However, Neo Zardoris then crushed the blade in his hand and hit Mimikyu obscenely hard with his Dragon Fist attack. Mimikyu's FoxMask armor broke into pieces. As Neo Zardoris tried to pin the fallen kaiju down, Mimikyu disappeared into the shadows, appearing behind the Neo kaiju and sidestepping his elbow slam. Suddenly, an all-too familiar voice rang out across Toronto. Taking out a belt, the figure used his Henshin, front-flipping as the belt's core spun and absorbed darkness. The one and only FoxMask cracked his knuckles in front of Mimikyu as Neo Zardoris greeted him. At this point, any confidence Mimikyu shattered, and with it his mask got multiple huge cracks in it. His drawn-on smile flipped upside down into an expression of terror. As Neo Zardoris, eager to pummel Mimikyu, prepared to fight, the impersonation of FoxMask begged for a chance to explain himself. FoxMask was merciful enough, but Neo Zardoris only reluctantly agreed to hear Mimikyu out. At that last sentence Mimikyu's mask completely shattered, destroying his disguise. Being the great hero that he is, FoxMask told Mimikyu that he had to be a hero by himself. Mimikyu apologized, Neo Zardoris made up with him, and the three left peacefully from Toronto a the blizzard faded. Twilight Trouble Mimikyu's next appearance was when twilight approached the city of Vichy, France. A mass of evil kaiju, including Otachi, Leatherback, Female SpaceGodzilla, and Century-Keizer Ghidorah had appeared and were attacking, while a similar group of kaiju defended Vichy from devastation. As Leatherback battled against BirthGoji, the body of CenturyMegaguirus suddenly came flying through into a building into him. Mimikyu had been fighting her for a while, but he had finally gotten his claws on her and had severely hurt her. Turning his attention to Leatherback, Mimikyu blasted the breach kaiju with a powerful beam of shadow, sending Leatherback backwards. Turning now to Otachi, Mimikyu slashed the flying beast with shadowy claws, making the wounds pop with dark energy to cause an explosion of pain. Feeling satisfied, Mimikyu swiftly turned and raked his shadowy claws down Leatherback's leather back. Meanwhile, as Female SpaceGodzilla fought against the just-as-equal three-headed dragon known as Century-Keizer Ghidorah, a concentrated beam of darkness energy slammed into her from behind. It was Mimikyu. The disguise-themed kaiju began to transform, now looking like Female SpaceGodzilla but with scribbles for eyes and a crudely drawn-on smirk on his face. After fighting Female SpaceGodzilla briefly, Mimikyu turned back to Otachi, sending a beam of shadow at the flying the breach kaiju. As Otachi flew at Mimikyu, the disguised kaiju split a corona beam between him and Leatherback. Enraged, Leatherback flew Redflag Horowitz at Mimikyu, only for him to catch the rookier jaeger and safely put him down. Finally, the battle was coming to a close. Blasting Otachi with a shoadow-filled Corona beam, Mimikyu threw the flying monster into the ground with telekinesis. As he was knocked over, a crystal slammed into Otachi that then exploded into dark energy upon impact. Finally, Mimikyu sent a beam of darkness at Otachi. As he tried to dodge, it split into three, blasting him. Soon after, Otachi retreated with the rest of the evil kaiju attacking, giving Mimikyu and his allies the win and the glory of having defended Vichy. Abilities *''Resistances - Mimikyu is resistant to physical attacks, especially those made by dragons, as well as resistances to attacks made by insects, dark energy attacks, and electric energy attacks. *'Umbrakinesis' - Mimikyu can control dark energy completely. He can use them to make beams of dark energy, disappear into the shadows, turn invisible, or use FoxMask-like techniques like shadow bullets. *'Claws' - Mimikyu can grow elongated, sharp claws from his arms. These claws are powerful and can be imbued with shadow energy. When hit with these claws, the wounds can burst with dark energy to do even more damage. *'Electrokinesis' - Mimikyu has full control over electric energy. He can use this to attack with electricity beams, make electromagnetic pulses, or enhance his own speed. *'Disguise' - Mimikyu can assume the form of other kaiju or opponents. When in this disguise he looks like the foe, but with cloth-like skin, doodly spots for eyes, and a crudely drawn-on smile. He will gain the abilities of the foe he disguises himself as, albeit with reduced power and with limitations on how many abilities he steals. Weaknesses *Mimikyu is especially weak to attacks made by undead or other types of ghosts, as well as being weak to attacks made by metal weapons like swords. Trivia *Mimikyu is the 790th page on WZRP. *Mimikyu is Jay's 1st Sun/Moon Pokémon character. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Video Game Character Category:Chaotic Good Category:Becoming Good Category:Heroes Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)